


Bright Eyes

by Kalua



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, I may be the only one on this ship but I'm gonna let it sail dammit!, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Leslie is just heading home from his work as Don Corneo's bouncer, when a voice makes him stop...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Leslie Kyle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Bright Eyes

“Hey, would you like some flowers?”

Leslie stopped when he heard the voice. He couldn’t quite say why; usually, he just ignored any street vendors here in the Wall Market. Most of it was overpriced junk for tourists from topside, anyway.

Whoever the flower girl was talking to just ignored her. She pouted for a second, then turned around and looked straight at him. Her dress was plain, made more to be comfortable than to garner attention—quite the contrast to most others trying to sell something here. But what caught Leslie’s attention were her eyes, two striking green pools that seemed to look straight into his soul.

“Would _you_ like a flower?” The girl smiled and came over to him. “It might make your frown a bit less intimidating!”

Leslie scoffed. “You don’t seem too intimidated by it.” Why was he even bantering with her? “You’re not from around here, are you? Maybe you should head home. Not exactly the safest place for a girl like you.” Especially not so close to Don Corneo’s villa. She didn’t look his type, but he’d made some surprising decisions in the past.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m stronger than I look.” Her smile hadn’t faded; she reminded Leslie of a ray of sunshine. Being stronger than that wouldn’t be too hard. “But if you’re that worried about me, maybe you should be my bodyguard while I’m here!”

“No thanks.” Leslie turned away, but the girl circled him to stand in front of him.

“Don’t you want to make sure this girl makes it home safely?”

Leslie sighed. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do, anyway. “All right. I’ll take you to the exit. Which sector do you need to get to?”

“Sector 5!” Still smiling, she linked arms with him. “I’m Aerith, by the way. And you?”

“Leslie.” Now that she was so close, he noticed that she smelled just like the flowers she sold. Another thing that really didn’t fit Wall Market. Better if she got out of here quickly. “Come on, it’s this way.”

He led her away from the Don’s villa. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Selling flowers, didn’t you notice?”

Leslie rolled his eyes. “Yes, but why here?”

Aerith just shrugged. “I thought this place could use something pretty.”

Leslie didn’t answer. She wasn’t exactly wrong—Wall Market certainly could use something pretty—but that could hardly be the only reason she was here. Oh well. One of the rules around here was not to dig too deep, after all.

“You know, this would’ve been the perfect moment for a compliment. Like, ‘You’re something pretty’, for example.”

“So?” Now it was Leslie’s turn to shrug. He wasn’t escorting her to flirt with her. Even if she was right about that, too.

Aerith looked at him for a moment, then decided to let it slide.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the exit. Leslie stopped. “There.” He untangled his arm from hers, though he didn’t leave just yet.

“Oh, thank you!” Aerith thought for a moment, then started looking through her basket of flowers. Leslie watched, just a little bit curious. She seemed to compare a few different flowers; one with several small blue blossoms, one that was bright yellow, until she finally decided on a small, light pink flower. “Here you go.”

Leslie took the flower. “What’s that for?”

“A thank you gift.” Aerith grinned. “It stands for memory. So that maybe next time we meet, you’ll remember to use your opportunity for a compliment.”

Before Leslie could respond, Aerith waved at him and turned around, headed back home to Sector 5. He’d prefer to not see her again down here in Wall Market… Though as he went home, he couldn’t help but also hope to meet her again, wondering if he even had a vase for the flower.

**Author's Note:**

> They'd be cute together. That's all.


End file.
